


[巨人][團兵]642Ttwa：So , what happens next ?

by alagev



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: #642 things to write about#你剛剛發現自己把某樣貴重物品（如項鍊、皮包、手機）掉落在夜店。接下來發生了什麼事？You’ve just realized that you’ve lost something valuable in a nightclub ( a necklace ,a wallet , a phone). What happens next?





	[巨人][團兵]642Ttwa：So , what happens next ?

 

 

 

 

 

也許跟陌生人上床不是他做過最明智的決定，考慮到歷經整整一千個沉默頹敗的夜晚，無數煩悶應酬與承擔各種高壓式決議，幾乎將多餘的情感悉數拋棄後，艾爾文願意承認他有很長一段時間都沒感受到如此快樂的情緒波動。

 有很大的概率事後他會因此而後悔，淹死在自我厭惡與罪惡感中。

 也許會，也許不會，艾爾文不在乎。 

堅持撐到飯店是好事，比起酒吧廁所，柔軟舒適的雙人床顯然有更多發揮空間，他順著力道躺上床，單手摟住黑髮男子精瘦的腰肢，任由他騎在艾爾文的腹部摩擦，熱情的近乎可恥，考慮到半小時前艾爾文是如何用舌頭在酒杯上操了對方的手指一頓，字面意義上的，男子的急切完全可以理解。沒有人有耐性保住襯衫的完整性，撕扯間他確信聽見扣子落在木質地板上的聲音，男子雙手環著艾爾文，他的話不多是因為他們正忙著接吻，略帶侵略性的用舌尖攻佔他的口腔，微弱的哈氣聲纏繞在兩人呼吸之間，尚未汲取足夠的氧氣便又繼續，將黏膩濕溽的吻延長到極限，艾爾文的手掌貼著男子的後頸撫摸，沿著脊椎向下滑動，直到熱度貼在尾椎附近，後者不滿足於此，咬著艾爾文的下唇與舌頭催促他繼續，如同任性的貓頤指氣使，巡視自己的新領地，他順著對方的意思，大手慷慨揉弄起渾圓的臀瓣，男子發出沉重的喘氣聲，將腿張的更開讓出一點空間好伸手解開艾爾文的皮帶與褲襠。

 男子並沒有想讓艾爾文起身的意思，艾爾文不介意將主權交付到別人手上，感覺很新奇，他想。

 潤滑劑落在枕頭旁邊，以及散開的保險套，他們勉強還掛在身上的衣物只剩艾爾文的長褲，下腹傳來的熱度到達難以忍受的程度，且持續升溫，一切看似發展順利，直到……

 ”你的戒指呢？”男子問，太過突然以至於艾爾文未能在第一時間理解，不怎麼專心地回了句”什麼？”，他正忙於開拓窄小緊緻的縫隙，努力不因急切而弄痛對方，男子不耐煩嘖了一聲，深呼吸後咬著牙，挺起身體推拒艾爾文在他後方作亂的手，拉起兩人相扣的手指移到身前，再次重複他的問題，”我說你他媽的戒指，傻大個兒。”

 艾爾文花了一段時間才注意到他的右手無名指空空如也，他慢慢從男子體內抽出手指，盡可能無視男子燒紅的眼角與緊咬的下唇，拇指擦過四指指根確認。

 同樣是空的，沒有任何金屬觸感，他又試了一次確定自己沒搞錯，艾爾文啊了一聲，半晌後，才用不確定的口吻回答，”好像，掉在酒吧裡了。”雖然他不知道男子問這個問題的意義在哪裡。

 男子冷哼，“把價值數千美元的東西扔在夜店，你要不是比我想像中更加闊氣，就是愚蠢到無藥可救，史密斯先生。” 

“也許我不再需要那枚戒指了，”艾爾文笑著回答，他甚至認真的想了一下，決定補充，”不，我想可以不需要──而且我看不出來你為什麼需要在意。”

 男子不像是喜歡玩特殊角色扮演的人，就算是，艾爾文也不介意配合對方，沾著流出來的液體，他順勢將手指插回窄穴中，並在沒警告對方的情況下多加了一指好抗議男子的分神。

 無論男子還想說什麼，都在被人擴張的脹痛感中打斷，艾爾文曲起指尖，頂著前列腺揉壓，效果是即時的，壓在他肩上支撐的手狠狠收緊，男子費了好一番功夫才壓下失控的低沉呻吟，故作平靜的回答，“……也許，也許你應該在意，總有人會在意，那個人可不是我、嗚────！”他的語氣無比嘲弄，彷彿被快感逼迫，沾了滿肚子白濁的人不是他一樣。

 他知道他不應該對一個連名字都不知道的陌生人說這麼多，可艾爾文忍不住，“如果你想知道，會介意那枚戒指存在的人已經不在了，即使找回來，人也不會跟著回來。”

 他抓住男子的手腕，把人帶到適合接吻的距離，細碎的親吻落在男人額頭及眼角旁，語調平靜，“只不過是，帶著習慣罷了。”

 “離婚？”他側過頭，接受另一輪愛撫。

 “走了。”艾爾文說。 

於是他知道他犯了錯。

 男子低頭沉默不語，淫靡的氣氛瞬間消失無蹤，艾爾文不知道他為何要回答實話而非隨便捏造一個藉口，也許是他也厭倦了謊言，厭倦逢場作戲，無論哪種，他不知道。他能肯定的是今晚的約會鐵定是吹了，但艾爾文還是試著彌補，“……對不起，我不該說這些的，我們繼續？”

 不意外的沉默讓他感到失望，男子沒有回應，還在試著平復呼吸，艾爾文只能收起所有想法，默默等到，待他重新抬起頭，方才的沉溺放縱早已消失無蹤，那雙吸引住艾爾文的銀灰色眼睛平靜的直視他。

 男子冷靜的下令，“起來，把衣服穿上。”

 沒有任何憤怒或驅趕的意思，簡單明瞭──艾爾文反應不過來。 

“……抱歉？”

 “別一直讓我重複同樣的對話，起來，去把衣服穿上，我們得回去那間店，蠢貨。”男子動作俐落的翻下床，抽起掛在椅背上半濕的浴巾擦拭沾黏在身上的髒汙—主要來自於腹部與臀部的液體，發現只能大致整理後，他惱火的把浴巾扔到一旁，隨後開始穿衣服，艾爾文躺在床上愣愣地看著男子彎腰將長褲套回，完全不理解發生什麼事。

 “我不懂你的意思？”他問，男子停下正在扣扣子的手，沉思幾秒後，深深嘆了口氣。 

他轉身面對艾爾文，語氣無比嚴肅，彷彿他只有一次的機會能解釋而他不想讓艾爾文有任何誤會空間，“聽著，我以為你是個會背著伴侶在外亂搞的垃圾，原本我打算完事後趁著你不注意時把你錢包裡的信用卡，鈔票跟你的衣服全部帶走，順便拿你的戒指去典當，畢竟那是你應得的，混帳。”

 “呃，謝謝你的誠實，但我還是……” 

“但你沒有說謊，至少我不覺得你有，現在我覺得找到那枚愚蠢的婚戒比你用你那肥大的陰莖操我還重要，所以閉嘴，穿衣服，然後去開車。”

 

 

 

這就是為什麼在他們離開酒吧還不到兩小時就又回去，艾爾文盡可能不去思考酒保營業用禮貌背後的涵義，他們幾乎翻遍整個吧檯區，不同於艾爾文，男子瘦小的體型在椅子底下穿梭，艾爾文必須要站在他旁邊好阻止其他人踩到他—同時也阻止男子被人用言語污辱後動手痛毆對方。

 半小時後，確定戒指是真的不見的艾爾文氣定神閒的穿著缺少三顆扣子的白色襯衫，風度翩翩替男子點了杯酒，“我發現我還沒有問你的名字。”

 正嫌惡用濕紙巾擦拭身體，男子撇了他一眼，“哼，太急著找人發洩？不怪你，你看起來活像某種長期精神壓抑外加慣性便秘的雙面人，如果不是虐待狂就是心理偏執的變態。”

 艾爾文不知道這算不算某種冒犯，“而你選擇跟我回去，如果你是變相想邀請我使用皮帶之類的東西，我建議你直接開口。”

 “也許我是在嫌棄你動作太過緩慢，不，收起你的變態思想，傻大個兒，你該慶幸你長有一張漂亮的臉蛋，否則招呼在你臉上的只會是我的拳頭。”

 他知道他說的是實話，艾爾文一口乾了整杯酒，“對於我的無理，我道歉。”他誠懇的說。

 慢條斯理拆開第五包濕紙巾，男子像個潔癖症患者反覆確認雙手的乾淨程度直到滿意，他轉過身，以手指握在杯緣口的奇特姿勢將杯中物飲盡，玻璃杯撞擊在桌面上，艾爾文動了動手指示意，酒保迅速的拿了新一輪的上來。

 “里維，里維‧阿卡曼。”男子說。”很抱歉你的戒指搞丟了。” 

艾爾文不知怎麼的就笑了。 

“再次介紹，你好，我是艾爾文，艾爾文‧史密斯，如果你不想回飯店過夜，能不能看在戒指搞丟的份上，陪我去喝杯咖啡？”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 不確定有沒有後續(?


End file.
